Naughty Office Hours
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Joseph is trying his best to find out answers to the disappearance of Sebastian's wife even though he loves him deeply he wants the best for him till he finds his partner drunk and blaming himself. In the heat of an argument Joseph confess his feelings he has kept BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bored! And decided to type up a fanfiction! Ehh while writing I couldn't think up how many years it should have been since Hiro (Joseph) was in love so I guessed and said 3yrs. Sounded right maybe? I could be wrong. Eh oh well. BOYxBOY don't like don't read! Enjoy! Characters belong to Bethesda!**

" **Naughty Office Hours"**

Hiro stood alone in the room looking through the files it was already dark and everyone had gone home. Hiro walked back to the desk in the room taking a seat his eyes glued to the paper in front of him. He sighed removing his glasses to rub his eyes he was getting tired but he had to keep working he had to keep looking, for him. Sebastian's wife had gone missing and no one around him seemed to want to aid the detective. Hiro looked at the report pressing his brows together.

 _"She would never leave him… she really… loved him."_ Hiro thought to himself sliding his glasses back on to continuing his reading.

 _"How long has it been now? 3 years? No maybe longer…."_ Hiro thought to himself setting the paper down staring off deep into thought.

"I don't know how long I've been in love with him…" Hiro couldn't help but smile in pain as he leaned back into the chair staring up at the ceiling. He raised his arm reading his watch 1'oclock.

"Guess I'll stay the night here." He closed his eyes getting up.

* * *

Hiro walked down the hall loosening his red tie he wasn't going to lie the thing was a pain in the ass to wear. He pushed open the door to the room where all the beds were he stepped in only to stop and see someone sitting on the bed.

"Seb?" Hiro called out standing by the entrance.

"What if she really did leave me….?" Sebastian asked Hiro stood confused by the question thrown at him.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"What if she hated me for not having been able to save our daughter?" He added.

"Seb, what are you talking about!?" Hiro asked walking to him with pressed brows. As Hiro turned standing in front of Sebastian he frowned to see the empty bottle laying on the ground.

"Seb…" Hiro called out looking at him.

"What should I do…?" He asked hanging his head low.

"Hey! Enough of this! You know damn well Maya didn't leave you! She…. Loved you." Hiro ensured. Sebastian sat not saying anything back Hiro sighed placing his hands on his hips.

"This needs to stop, our boss is serious about suspending you." Hiro reminded.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sebastian replied letting himself fall back onto the bed with his arm over his face.

 _"He reeks."_ Hiro thought to himself.

"Sebastian, that's not fair to me. I'd have to get a new partner." He added crossing his arms.

"Probably be for the best." Seb replied Hiro stood a little hurt by his words.

"Shit…. It hurts." Seb groaned clenching his the fabric from his shirt.

"Seb….?" Hiro called out concerned.

"I've lost too much to fast!" He yelled gritting his teeth the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Seb."

"What the fuck!?" He cursed getting angery.

"Why!?" He asked.

"Seb calm down!"

"How!?" He asked sitting up filled with rage.

"My daughter is dead! And my wife is gone! How can I be calm! I don't know where she is! I don't know if she's alright or even alive!" Sebastian asked.

"I get it your upset! But lashing out isn't going to help!" Hiro yelled back clenching his fist.

"Fuck off! You're the last person I want to hear from!" Seb yelled getting up to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Hiro yelled watching.

"To get more booze!" He replied.

"Damnit!" Hiro cursed as he walked ahead of him blocking the way.

"Move." Sebastian growled Hiro looked up at him annoyed.

"No."

"Hiro I won't ask again…" Sebastian warned Hiro stood standing his ground refusing to move he had to stop his partner. He had, had enough of his ass getting drunk.

"Seb stop running away from the pain…" Hiro spoke.

"Huh?" He asked looking down at him.

"Drowning yourself with alcohol isn't going to make the pain go away, accept it and move on…"

"The fuck!?" Seb yelled grabbing Hiro by his vest hitting him against the door hard.

"Ah!"

"What the fuck do you know!? Who have you lost that you love!?" Seb asked Hiro looked at him gritting his teeth.

"Huh!?" Seb asked Hiro closed his eyes frowning.

"I'm losing you…." He replied almost a whisper.

"What?" Sebastian asked confused releasing his grip.

"The one I love, I'm losing him before my eyes and I can't even save him…" Hiro confessed lowering his gaze his heart pounding loud against his chest. Everything around them seemed to have stopped Sebastian stepped back giving himself some distance between him and Hiro.

 **To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiro leaned over the sink splashing his face with the cold water he sighed looking up at the mirror looking at his reflection his eyes were still red. He leaned over grabbing a towel drying his face and hands. He grabbed his glasses sliding them on he reached behind him grabbing his black gloves in his back pockets slipping them back onto his hands leaving the bathroom.

* * *

 _Past:_

 _Hiro stood in the corner of the room watching Sebastian socializing with the guest he invited to his wedding._

 _"He's a goof huh?" the voice asked making Hiro look over._

 _"Maya." He smiled._

 _"Enjoying the after party?" Maya asked leaning against the wall keeping him company._

 _"Y-yeah." He replied a moment of silence passing them._

 _"You love him too, don't you?" Maya asked making Hiro jump with flushed cheeks._

 _"Haha what are you talking about?" He asked laughing at the question._

 _"I've seen the way you look around him Hiro." She added Hiro stood looking away unsure of how to handle the topic at hand._

 _"It doesn't bother me."_

 _"Huh?" Hiro asked looking at her confused._

 _"Make me a promise will you?" Maya asked looking up at him._

 _"If anything happens to me, take care of him ok?" Maya smiled Hiro stood frowning._

 _"Mayra, don't say such things." Hiro replied._

 _"Hehe we put our lives on the line everyday Hiro. We never know when it will be our last day." Maya explained Hiro looked down at his drink understanding her point._

* * *

Hiro sat at his desk looking over at the paper in his hand, he wasn't actually reading it just staring at it. His mind wondering back to the incident with his partner. Sebastian had walked out on him leaving Hiro alone in the room. Hiro jumped as Sebastian set the coffee mug down in front of him.

"Sebastian…?" Hiro called out looking up at him, Sebastian had his back turned to him leaning against Hiro's desk.

"I wanted to ask, what are you doing here anyway?" Sebastian asked taking a drink from his mug Hiro sat frowning looking up at his partner.

 _"He's acting as if nothing happened…."_ Hiro thought to himself lowering his gaze away from Sebastian.

"Just working on some cases..." He replied looking back at the mug on his desk reaching for it.

"It's late you should get rest, you're no good to me tired." Sebastian replied Hiro sat holding his mug in hand.

"R-right…" He replied taking a sip.

* * *

Hiro laid in one of the beds at the station he laid looking out the window the moonlight shining in he sighed closing his eyes trying to best to sleep.

 _"Did he go home?"_ Hiro wondered opening his eyes a bit till the door to the room opened Hiro laid listening to the footsteps his heart racing knowing who it was. He shut his eyes pretending to listen he felt extra weight on the bed but still he kept his eyes shut and back turned. Sebastian had sat down next to him.

"I'm an ass…" Sebastian spoke.

"I know you're only looking out for me… you always have but what you said today made me remember something… something that Mayra told me…." Sebastian spoke.

"If anything were to happen I want you to still be happy, it will be painful but please live a happy life…"

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, it just didn't ever cross my mind that something would happen, but the jobs we do puts us a risk everyday…"

"So I guess what I am trying to say is…" Sebastian paused looking back at Hiro who still had his back turned. Hiro could feel the weight on the bed shift he could smell Sebastian's scent close to him. Sebastian leaned in place a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for loving me…" He whispered Hiro clenched his fist under the sheet still keeping his eyes shut. Sebastian leaned away getting off the bed.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! :( Please Enjoy! tried to make it as sexy as possible since I took so long on writing it up!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Wait-!" Hiro cried grabbing Sebastian's hand Sebastian looked back at him with wide eyes.

"H-Hiro…" both stood still for a moment not saying a word to each other. Hiro kept a hold on to Sebastian's hand.

"I-I thought you were asleep…" Sebastian spoke blushing embarrassed.

"I was having trouble sleeping… " Hiro replied.

"I see…"

"Don't go." Hiro blushed curling his lips in Sebastian stood looking down at him breaking a smile taking a step forward wrapping his free arm around Hiro.

"I won't." He replied Hiro sat on the bed heart beating hard to be embraced by him.

"S-Sebastian I like you!" Hiro confessed looking up at him. Hiro needed Sebastian to understand the kind of feelings he had for him.

"D-do you understand…?" Hiro added he could feel his cheeks beginning to feel hot making him lower his head only to be stopped and pulled up. Sebastian pressed his lips against Hiro's catching him off guard. Hiro sat slowly closing his eyes accepting the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sebastian pulled away looking into his partner's eyes.

"I understand…" Sebastian replied Hiro blushed feeling his heart clench tight in his chest.

"Hiro… can I show you my love tonight?" Sebastian asked laying him back on the bed Hiro laid wide eye with flushed cheeks to be asked.

"I-I…" He stumbled over words making Sebastian chuckle, he leaned in placing a kiss on his temple.

"We don't have to if you're not ready." He added.

"N-no! I want to!" Hiro replied Sebastian looked down at him surprised to see how eager he was.

"I want you to hold me…" He pouted looking to the side not daring to meet Sebastian's eyes which made him smirk.

* * *

Hiro laid on his back clenching the sheets under him his body twitching from the pleasure he was experiencing, sweat had collected and trickled down his body glistening from the moons light.

"S-Seb… n-no more… aahh..." He moaned arching his back up feeling Sebastian's tongue run alongside his erection. Sebastian looked up watching his partner tremble at his service.

"I want to hear more cute sounds." He smiled sliding a finger into his entrance.

"W-wait aahh!" He cried trembling more by the added pleasure. Sebastian smirked enjoying the reaction. He pumped his finger and sucked him off at the same time making Hiro lose himself in deep pleasure.

"N-no… aahhh Seb please no more I can't… ahhh!" He cried feeling his body about to break. Sebastian ran his tongue up stopping at Hiro's tip teasing him with his tongue making him jolt. Hiro's penis had already been covered with his pre cum that had trickled down to his entrance. Sebastian used Hiro's cum as lubricate for his fingers making it easier to slide in and out.

"Aahhh!" He cried moving his arm to hide his face only to have Sebastian move his arm pining it down on the bed.

"Show me."

"W-what?!" Hiro asked with flushed cheeks.

"I want to see all of your expressions tonight." Sebastian explained while adding another finger making Hiro jump. Sebastian leaned down running his tongue over his harden nipple making more cute sound fall from his lips. This went on for a few minutes till Hiro couldn't take it anymore.

"Hahh Seb… please… " Hiro begged looking up at him.

"Tsk…. Damnit…" Sebastian cursed removing his fingers to work on his pants he impatiently unbuckled his belt pulling his pants down pulling out a hard erection. He sighed relived to have gotten the thing out of his pants. Hiro laid in a bit scared by the size and began to have second thoughts about his decision.

"Tell me if I hurt you…" Sebastian spoke as he held his member at Hiro's wet entrance Hiro nodded.

"Nhh! Ah! Hah ahh!" Hiro cried just by feeling the tip enter him.

"Is it too much?" Sebastian asked looking down at him stopping.

"N-no keep going, d-don't stop!" Hiro cried looking up at him.

 _"He's thick…"_ Hiro blushed feeling himself be stretched out.

"Ah ahhh!" He cried gritting his teeth together curling his toes in. Sebastian leaned in kissing his temple taking Hiro's hand into his.

"Sebastian…" Hiro moaned Sebastian leaned in running his tongue up Hiro's neck making him shiver. The more he pushed in the more the pain began to numb out and be replaced by pleasure.

"I'm in…." He whispered in his ear making him blush. Sebastian looked at Hiro caressing his cheek giving him some time to adjust to him.

"I'm going to move now…." Sebastian informed while he raised Hiro's hips and began to rock his hips back and forth making Hiro tremble.

"Aahh…" Hiro moaned arching his back off the bed enjoying it.

"Seb…" Hiro groaned wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Nhh ahh!"

"Fuck…" Sebastian groaned.

"Seb…" Hiro moaned as his body shivered from the pleasure. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Hiro's erection pumping.

"You're clenching on to me so tight Hiro…" Sebastian panted while licking his lips. Hiro made a face to the comment feeling himself get embarrassed averting his gaze till he gasped to feel Sebastian hit his sweet spot.

"Aah…!" He cried out.

"Did that feel good?" Sebastian asked as Hiro nodded. Sebastian held Hiro's hips while he began to move his hips harder and faster hitting the spot over and over again.

"Nnhh ahh Seb I'm close…!" Hiro warned feeling his climax creeping up on him with a few more thrust from Sebastian Hiro had released his hot seed in Sebastian's hand. His chest rising and falling till he heard Sebastian moan and finish. Sebastian pulled out of Hiro his cock dripping with his cum. He flopped down next to Hiro catching his breath. Hiro closed his eyes his tiredness finally caught up to him.

* * *

Hiro opened his eyes slowly he blinked to see Sebastian asleep holding him close. Hiro rested his head on his bare chest.

 _"We had sex…"_ Hiro thought to himself feeling his cheeks burn. Hiro looked over it seemed to be dawn it was still dark but enough to see some object in the room. Hiro tried to sit up only to flinch the pain in his lower back made him bite his lower lip.

 _"S-shit!"_ He cursed.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked Hiro jumped looking at his lover rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"S-Seb, sorry did I wake you?" Hiro asked frowning.

"Nah, I have to take a leak." He replied Hiro made a face to his response.

"Can you stand?" Sebastian asked looking at him.

"I'm sure I can…" He replied.

"Hmm." With that Sebastian got up from the bed slipping on his boxers Hiro sat on the bed watching him walk over to his side and pick him up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing!?" Hiro asked with blushed cheeks.

"I came inside you last night, let's take a shower together." Sebastian replied walking out of the room.

"D-don't say stuff like that!" Hiro blushed embarrassed squirming a bit in his arms.

* * *

The room was filled with steam, Hiro stood in front of Sebastian as the water hit both of them running down their bodies. Sebastian stood washing Hiro's hair.

"Close your eyes." Sebastian spoke as he rinsed Hiro's hair his bangs falling down in front of his eyes. Hiro stood enjoying the hot shower it was relaxing till he shot his eyes open jumping to feel Sebastian's fingers entering him.

"S-Seb! Wh-what are you doing!?" He asked.

"Cleaning you." He replied leaning kissing his shoulder.

"Nhh…" Hiro blushed closing his eyes resting his hands against the wall while Sebastian slipped his fingers into him.

"See, done." Sebastian smiled looing over at the flushed Hiro.

"You jerk…" He pouted making him laugh.

* * *

Once done with their shower they laid in the bed resting. Hiro laid on his side with Sebastian's arm around him. Hiro closed his eyes with a smile on his face going back to sleep.


End file.
